


All for Dream

by Esurielt



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 一场酒精引发的荒谬，往往能够牵出许多隐秘的思想。最可悲之处并不是那些思想无可实施，而是在刚出现的时刻就注定要破灭。





	All for Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 从电影接触到书，感觉原著有点无懈可基……原著设定有点完满，而且Nicky的心思有点难猜。所以会尽量贴近原著的同时无可避免地混杂电影的感受　　
> 
> \---  
> PS. Now I love Fitzgerald. He is just a god to me. See me in Maryland next Christmas for his 80th memorial.

　　我借着草坪上最后的一点光看向Gatsby，可以看到那些灯光在他的脸上打出分明的剪影。  
　　  
　　前一秒他还在大喊着自己能够回到过去，可是后一秒谁都不说话了。  
　　  
　　我望着他的侧脸，似乎还能感受到他*难堪的感伤，使我回想起一点什么……我很久以前似乎在什么地方听过的一个迷离恍惚的节奏，几句零落的歌词。一会儿的工夫，有一句话快到了嘴边，我的嘴唇像是哑巴一样地分开，仿佛除了一丝受惊的空气之外还有什么别的东西在上面挣扎着要出来。但是嘴唇发不出声音，因此我几乎想起的东西就永远无法表达了。*  
　　  
　　于是我只是说，“嗯。”①　　  
　　Gatsby回过头来看我，把他投在四处的目光凝聚在了我身上，然后微微笑了起来，一如我所熟悉的，他常有的那种灌注着偏爱的笑容。那笑容简直是令人兴奋的——如果我没有看习惯的话。我试图在他的笑容中捕捉其他的东西，无论是悲伤也好，无奈也好，又或者是某种怀念和感慨。可是我却只看见了一抹不太容易读懂的，几乎淡得可以用水化开的快乐。  
　　  
　　“再去喝一杯吧，老兄。”他拍着我的肩膀，“一杯，最后一杯。”  
　　  
　　时间已经有点晚了，不，应该说是相当晚了。最后的客人已经走了，*整栋宅子的最后一盏灯也熄灭了*，就连那个古怪的房客，也钻进自己的小屋，毫无声息去了。  
　　  
　　Gatsby的眼睛里已经有了一些倦意，那浓浓的，带着些柔和的湛蓝色，正盯着我散发出一种无法抗拒的邀请。任何人都无法抗拒的，像是远方疏散而缥缈的淡星，在暗蓝色的天幕中就能将你的眼神牢牢抓住一样，这不是仅仅魅力，而是一种能让你从心底感到舒服的东西。他看到我点头，因为我的应允礼貌而恰当地让自己的微笑加深了一个弧度，有些亲密地挽着我的胳膊向大厅走去。  
　　  
　　整栋房子的灯本来是全灭的，Gatsby随手按了个什么地方，忽然大厅又变得灯火通明起来。晚会的狼藉再次暴露在外，仆人们才刚刚开始收拾，今晚是不可能工作完了。能被覆盖的台面——桌面、椅子，全都几乎被堆满了。无论是食物、还是脏盘子以及其他的什么难成体统的东西。让人——不管是不是这栋房子的主人，都觉得有些别扭。  
　　  
　　Gatsby停住脚步沉默了一会儿，然后他像是思考结束似的，拿起放在房间的某个不易发现的角落的一瓶酒，走过来揽住我的肩膀说。“……好了老兄，不然去你那边吧。——去你那边吧，清静清静也挺好的。”  
　　  
　　我还没来得及说什么，只感受到他压迫过来的一股酒香和热气，就发现自己已经被推到了很快就要到家的地方，很明显我走了会儿神。总之临阵脱逃是不可能的了，况且看到Gatsby坐在我家台阶上喝闷酒这种事，还是挺新鲜的。  
　　　　  
　　那是一瓶烈得过分的姜汁威士忌，并不是什么特别名贵而优雅的酒。Gatsby想用两个小杯，给我们俩都倒上。但是我以明天要上班为由婉拒了，他只好抱着瓶子自己喝。清洌而有些泛金黄色的液体在他的动作下，摇滚撞击着透明的玻璃杯壁，发出令人啧啧赞叹的美妙响声。他在这种美妙中对我阐述了星辰的迷幻以及Daisy与它们是何等的相似。就像是在他前行的昏黑小径中临街推开了一扇闪着诱人光芒并不断飘出食物香气的窗，使他不得不停下。即使他无比坚信，再踏一步就会走到尽头，走上俯瞰世界的高台，不断地，不断地，站在更高的地方；即使他完全知道，走入这里就会让他无法像从前一样驰骋，像是上帝一样的飞翔，随着清风感受世界的美好，他会失去自己夜夜翱翔的法力；但是那垂在他舌尖上的甘露，仍旧让他难以忽略，深深地、无法自拔地沉浸其中。  
　　  
　　Daisy不能成为他的。我无比清楚这一点。可是他却无法停止爱她。我忽然感到空中一阵苦涩，即使我并没有喝任何的酒。  
　　  
　　他就像能读懂我心之所想一般，望着遥远的，虚空中的某个也许根本不存在的点，像是喃喃自语般地轻声说着。  
　　  
　　“是的……我无法停止。我无法停止爱你。”  
　　  
　　作为一个习惯倾听的人，我应该麻木的。对Gatsby的一切都保留意见，就像一直以来所做的那样。虽然完全不赞同，但却不出口评论什么。可是不知为什么，当Gatsby如此说的时候，我的心中却漫上一种难以言喻的，令人恼火的钝痛，让我忍住不住想要用酒精来熄灭它、润泽它。  
　　  
　　可是人们通常都会忘记酒精的可燃性。它不是水。  
　　  
　　我伸出去触碰酒瓶的手却碰上了另一只，温热，而带点薄茧，掌心厚实而不让人感到过于粗糙，握住时能感到清晰的脉动和轻微的颤抖。  
　　  
　　握住？  
　　  
　　是的，等我反应过来的时候，我们就已经互相握住了对方的手。在夜色中接近靛蓝的双眼近在咫尺，含着些许酒气的鼻息打在我脸上——眼上、颊上、鼻前、唇角。我并没有推开他。  
　　  
　　我忽然觉得自己病了。  
　　  
　　难以呼吸，热气冲脑。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　不知道是什么时候，谁先如何开始的，我只记得眼前一黑，然后那带着些Gatsby气息的唇舌就覆了上来。酒液润泽了我们双唇相接的地方，冰冷，却火热异常。我完全身不由己地回应着他，我伸出手环上他的脖颈，就像他伸出手握住我的腰。我感到他在我的唇上撕磨，吮吸，脑中却可耻地一片空白。唯有那股酥麻的触电感像是电流一般从唇瓣游移全身，穿越脊椎，深入脊髓，让我几乎全身瘫软，心跳快速而异常。  
　　  
　　这该死的只是个吻。  
　　  
　　他的舌顺着我为了呼吸而半张开的唇滑入，我有些震惊地想要将他拒之门外，可是他却顺势压过来，将我按倒在门庭的木板上。坚硬的木头质感让我轻声哀鸣了一句，却很快消失在了绵长的交缠中。Gatsby的口中还残留着淡却在此刻显得浓烈的酒香，我吞下那些滑到我口中的液体，就感到喉咙一阵剧烈的疼痛，我为这份令人惊异的甜美的痛楚而沉醉。Gatsby一次又一次地，让舌尖滑过我的下颚和口腔内壁，甚至能感受到他舌苔的轻微粗糙。他用牙齿刮着我的唇，我甚至想象他如此对待我的耳朵。然后全身就热了起来。  
　　  
　　这、该死的、仅仅是个吻。  
　　  
　　我几乎忘了呼吸，可是还没有差到那个地步。我们在快要溺死在这个吻中的时候，本能让我们相互远离。我的视野中的色彩慢慢回归，却几乎不敢直视那双蓝得令人心脏疼痛的眼睛。  
　　  
　　这是错误的。我对自己说。  
　　  
　　暮夏有些微凉的夜风让我瞬间清醒过来。这是错误的。我无比清楚地意识到这一点。在这一刻，在这个Gatsby被酒精蒙蔽大脑的时刻，他可能都不知道自己面对的究竟是谁，是什么。他所触碰的，酒精为他带来的梦想，让他暂时离开了现实，像是从未被Daisy所束缚一样，可以暂时地翱翔在想象中。但是事实上，他毫无所进。  
　　  
　　作为旁观者，我是不应该深入这份感情的。  
　　  
　　我不是任何人的替代品或者幻想物。我脑海中忽然浮现Gatsby触碰着我却喊着Daisy名字的场面，这让我全身发冷。  
　　  
　　可是当我决心打醒他的时候，抬头迎来的却是一个轻柔的吻，落在脸颊上。  
　　  
　　没来得及闭上眼的我，逆着月光，我看到。在他仿佛迷了层薄纱的眼眸中，凝聚了一点比宝石蓝更深的色彩。也许是柔和了黑夜夜空的颜色。在城市里，这种颜色有时是纯净的深蓝，或靛紫；有时却泛着朱红的光泽。我一眨不眨地望上去，很明显，Gatsby的眼中更多的是后者。急切的红色，和深沉的隐忍，从那双眸中透露出来，交织出一张细密的网，完全地、紧紧地将我的心绑了起来。我感到我的心口难以抑制的一种冲动。  
　　  
　　我在Gatsby的眼眸中看到了自己的倒影。  
　　  
　　然后，我没有阻止接下来的遍布全身的吻发生。  
　　  
　　从侧颊，滑到下颚与脖颈交接的地方，湿热的气息和柔软的双唇让我不禁呼吸紊乱，全身像是醉了一样无法控制。我真的，真的无法理解那些无法言喻的奇妙反应，它们随着男人舌尖的滑动，游移到锁骨，在那里打转、流连，我无比相信那里正在泛红发热。Gatsby的手掌无意识地在我的腰侧滑动，让我几乎轻呼出声。我根本不知道自己身上的衣物是何时褪去的，夜风与Gatsby滚烫的身体在我的皮肤上起了奇妙的反应，就像是酒精，我感觉自己掉入了一公升的宝狮伏特加，所有被Gatsby触碰的地方都冒出被点燃一般的热流在全身上下游走。  
　　  
　　我有些苦闷地无意识磨蹭着身上那个动作轻缓的男人，几乎是在扭动了。背后冰冷的木板让我的腰部敏感异常，Gatsby的呼吸只是滑过那里我就感到全身战栗；他一只手轻柔的抚弄着我的乳尖，另一只手扶着我的腰，唇舌在腰侧浮游，我忍不住呻吟起来，叫出了Gatsby的名字。  
　　  
　　然后，他的动作有一瞬间停滞了。我下意识地看向他，他正用那双湛蓝的眼眸看着我，仍然带着些醉酒的迷蒙，可是深处好像又多了些什么。我心中一紧，忽然一切都清醒过来了。Gatsby，我，我家小门庭上，居然在做这种事，而我又无法不去忽视心中那越来越大的欲望，我想要继续。这一切，一切都是个错误，从很久以前开始在Gatsby的相遇开始，就错的离谱。我们相互靠近，又背道而驰，他越过我看向远方，而我却只能顺着他的视线寻觅他的终点。Gatsby怀有他高于一切现实的理想，而我则不知从何时开始，只是希望他的眼中真诚地映出我的影子。而这一切还没开始，就注定了这是我的幻想而已。  
　　  
　　我将手臂盖在眼睛上，等待着接下来的尴尬场面。全都是我的错，如果我意识到这一切时能够推开他的话，也许我们还能天真地维系着朋友一样的关系。我也不会意识到，那些我根本不用也不该意识到的东西。时间似乎在这一刻变成了旁观者，静静伫立在一旁凝视着我们，远方有夏末寥落的蝉鸣，那成为了我耳中唯一的声响。忽然我感到有人握住了我的手将它从我眼上移开，然后我就在此对上了那双眼睛，它们在夜空中散发出隐约的光芒，直到后来的后来，我也不知道那时的光究竟是不是我的想象。  
　　  
　　他的唇贴上我的耳朵，热气的弥漫让我呼吸不稳。  
　　  
　　“叫我Jay。”他说。  
　　  
　　我不由地发出一个无意义的声响。他将头贴上我的胸膛，唇靠在乳尖上。“我听不清。为什么不像往常一样叫我Jay呢。”  
　　  
　　他湿热的呼吸打在我的心脏处，而说出的话却让那里一片冰寒。啊，是啊，仍然没醒呢，如果他看清了现在的情况，怎么还会继续下去呢。我内心深处的某个念头想让我沉溺其中，在Gatsby对我的乳头轻轻啃咬时，它立刻占据了我的整个头脑。什么都变得不重要了。  
  
fin

 

注释：  
**号内引用原文，①处上文对应的是：  
  
[  
“我看对她不宜要求过高，”我冒昧地说，“你不能重温旧梦的。”   
“不能重温旧梦？”他大不以为然地喊道，“哪儿的话，我当然能够！”   
他发狂地东张西望，仿佛他的旧梦就隐藏在这里，他的房子的阴影里，几乎一伸手就可以抓到的。   
“我要把一切都安排得跟过去一模一样，”他说，一面坚决地点点头，“她会看到的。”  
  ……]   
  
本来到这里应该是TBC，但是2年过去了楼主也不骗大家了我不会往下写了。。  
因为这篇后面ooc了很尴尬，而且全是pwp没什么想法在里面。总之没什么可继续的，就到这里算是R级拉灯吧。

如果有机会希望能再写男神作品的同人，嘛，下次见。


End file.
